Reprogam Me
by TheStrangeFreakyMentalWriter
Summary: The title may not be fitting, but this one shot of Kyoya and Kaoru makes it very fitting to others who like them. This one also have a song to it. Read and Review. Song: Activate My Heart by NATALIA KILLS


"Is there really a reason why you did this?"

The other waited a moment before answering. "At first I thought I did it for him, but I never thought it would turn out like this."

**"What were you hoping for?"**

**"That everything would still be the same." Close to tears. "Instead I lost him, and I lost my other half."**

**Quickly wiping away the tears. "But . . . I want him to be happy."**

**"You know . . . " Fixing the words to be just right. "He'll never forget you."**

**"You sound so sure."**

**"As the Shadow King; it's my job."**

_"How could you do this?!"_

_"Hikaru, it's not what you think!"_

_"Really? Then tell me, what was it, that I really saw!"_

**The memory of that night, was very fresh in his mind. Putting it into words, seem meaningless.**

**He came to him in tears. To the last person he ever thought he would run to.**

**"Tell me what happen?"**

**Finally asking after hours of crying, face red and eyes begging for sleep.**

**"He lied to me. All that work I did and he does this." Curling up into a ball next to the shadow king. "I'll never trust anyone again! Never love again!"**

**He felt a large hand run through his hair, gliding from his fiery hair to his soft tip of his chin. Their eyes met. Silence played heavily in the air.**

**Gold met gray, never to break.**

**"To be honest, I would." He moved in and kissed the smaller boy's smooth lips.**

**The silence once more danced in the air. Slowly filling with passion and lustfulness.**

**The red-head's eyes clouded with hunger of something, he missed so much. The older one gave the same response with a thirst just as deep.**

**Large hands ravish the smaller body, with no ending. It sent the other in a world of pleasure, praying for it to last forever.**

**"I love you, Kaoru."**

**The other took a deep breath from the sweet words and gave a shy smile.**

**Moans filled with the room with endless love. One each groaning the other's names. To them, it was paradise. To others, it was forbidden fruit that sure never been touched. And, it was the only, the start of this adventure for them.**

**All the thrills stop when a mistake was made, after they were caught and the younger boy yanked away from his lover.**

**Horror and pain, was all they saw from then on.**

_"Well are you going to say anything or not!" Hikaru yelled in anger. "When did this even start?"_

_"I don't know." His younger brother voice was almost too soft to hear. "Not long I guess."_

_"That's not a good answer! This is the Shadow King we're talking about here, he could be using you for all we know!"_

_"Don't talk that way about Kyoya that way!" His voice finally returned. "You know nothing about him!"_

_"And you think you do!"_

_"Yes! I'd learn a lot from him!" Taking in a deep breath. "Something you could never give me anymore!"_

_"What does that mean?" His brother asked him with a lost look. "I gave you everything for sixteen years of our lives together. When did I ever stop?"_

_"That day you fell in love with her." He glared at his brother. "Because of her; I was left with nothing."_

_"I have never done that."_

_"Yes you did." And started for the door._

_"You're not going to see him." His voice sounded threatening. "I forbid you!"_

_"You have no say, of what I do in my life. I'm not your toy to play with." And left._

_Not knowing for what fate had out for them._

_"I won't let them do this. I just can't!" The words flew in his head over and over. Racing back to his love on tried legs. "Kyoya, please, I'll be there. Wait just a bit more!"_

_"I'm sorry but the master has prohibited anyone to see his son at the moment." The maid said and closed the door in the boy's face._

_Kaoru shock to hear this, moving away from the door. Searching for his love's window. About to look more, a guard came to show/force him out of the area._

_**"You're a disgrace to the family!" An elder man shouted at his son, even if he dared called him that. "Something like this will not go un-punish."**_

_**Kyoya never said a word as he waited for, what was to be, the worst moment of his life. He stood his ground, his mind going to a cerebrated he knew, would keep him sane long enough for this to be over.**_

Memories of the months he got with his little redhead troublemaker. The pain that struck his back never reaches where he was. He wore a secret smile of . . .

Their first kiss, when there was nothing but tears and confusing.

Their meeting areas, where they would to be alone and free to themselves, with no negative eyes to watch.

The glances they would give, as they passed each other, in the hallways or during club actives.

All the simple things anyone, who was in love, would and not be the judge for. But what made it worth, the most, was the sweetest thing they could do.

"I love you, Kaoru."

"I love you too, Kyoya."

_**"Kyoya, I will give you one more chance." His father said, cleaning the whip. "Break up with the boy or I can't say what will happen to him."**_

_**Kyoya's calm face faltered for just a second, but, kept intact in time, before his father saw. "Are you threatening me with emptiness, you bastard?"**_

_**"You have no idea what this Ootori family can do."**_

_**His son only glared at him, knowing he won. Soon, his son left the room. Upon seeing his sister by his room, but he walked by her, not sparing her a glance.**_

_**"Kyoya-neechan, you don't seem very sure I should give this to him."**_

_**"It's better this way, sister." His dully voice echoed. "Please, I can't face him."**_

_**She nodded, kissed his head, and walked out the room.**_

**"You got to be lying!" The redhead's voice screamed, throwing the wad up the letter to the coffee table. His breath became shaky. "Why?"**

**"It's for your own good to leave this be." Kyoya's sister told him. "Please for the sake of my brother's well-being; you'll end it. I don't want my little brother to be hurt anymore."**

**"I understand." Was all he said, watching Fuyumi leave the Hitachiin household.**

**"I won't let him go. I won't." Hoping his silent prayers were heard.**

_"Kaoru, your mother and father, want to have a word with you." A maid said, as she enters the room, seeing the young teen close to tears._

_"You want me to go where?"_

_"We're doing this for your good." His father started with. "Ouran was a mistake to let you go to."_

_"No, it wasn't, I learn so much and got great friends out of this."_

_"Somehow, friends were not the only you thing got while learning there."_

_"Mommy . . . Dad . . . Please . . . "_

_"Your plane to Spain, leaves tomorrow morning. Be ready by then." His mother said with no room to fight back to it._

Just as it happens, Kaoru was on the next plane to Spain, with no warning to his friends. No warning to his lover.

A month soon past, it was nothing for the redhead to keep his felicity high. That was until he received a letter.

Over weeks, the letters would come to him. He never dared write back, fear of what could happen if he did. But with each note, they would be put in a safekeeping place, for him to read and know there was hope out in this horrible world.

The next mail received, was not a letter. But an invitation to a wedding, but it never said who's. That alone worried him gravely, a reason to pack up, go back to Japan, and implored, that it was not true.

He made it back. Welcome in open arms of his family as if he never left. His heart stops to think that there was a reason for that. Soon covered in anger when the man who shred the little happiness he had come up to hug him.

He pushed his brother away and headed to bed. Saying that he had jet-leg.

"Glad to see your back." He heard his brother's words, as if they were some knives slicing his heart.

Yet, he wasn't here for his brother. It was for another reason.

The wedding was wonderful. Everyone seems so happy.

All but one.

"Kaoru, glad to see you again." Tamaki said, shaking his hand. "How have you been doing with your studying?"

"Fine . . . I guess."

"Well, don't sound so glum." Again he smiled, out of pity, maybe. "Your brother was just at a lost without you. Well not just him, everyone missed you."

Kaoru just nodded, not really taking in what he said.

"Even Kyoya."

His heart stung. "Well not for long. With all this going on?"

Tamaki looked very upset at the moment. "He never told you did he?"

"What do you mean?" His words drew him in.

"I can't believe he would do this!" Tamaki, quietly screamed. "To think as evil as he is, he would have told you!"

"What?" Now Kaoru was mad, with Tamaki not answering him.

"Go down to the lake." Was all he said, before someone called for him.

Lost with all of this, still he did what he was told.

The lake was very far away from where the wedding was held. It felt like hours before coming up to the lake house.

And a man, leaning his back against to it. Who seem very lost in thought?

His golden eyes watery with tears, seeing the man, he longed for. "Kyoya!"

Kyoya looked up to where is his name was called, and smiled. Moving fast to the running redhead coming his way.

They clash into a heated kiss, no signs of them breaking anytime soon. But they did, just to stare at what they have missed for an over a year.

"I missed you so much." Kaoru whispers into his lover's shirt.

"I missed you too." Kissing the top of his little lover's head.

They never said a word, just held each other as they looked over to the sunset. Not carrying that they were missing from the wedding. Which Kaoru found out to be Honey's and Reiko's.

Kaoru put that aside and was just glad to be with his love.

"I need to ask you something."

"Sure, Kyoya." Gripping his lover a bit tighter in fear, what was to come.

"When you go back to study abroad . . . " Kyoya was almost too scared to ask.

"What is it?"

"Would you mind if I come with you?" He finally said it, but had more to say.

"Anything else." Kaoru trying to hide his joy from his lover's words.

"And Marry me?"

Kaoru was only able to say. "Yes and never leave me!" Before the lips of star-cross lovers ravish each other as they did so long ago.

The End.


End file.
